Electroluminescent (EL) devices have been known for some years and have been recently used in commercial display devices. Such devices employ both active-matrix and passive-matrix control schemes and can employ a plurality of subpixels. Each subpixel contains an EL emitter and a drive transistor for driving current through the EL emitter. The subpixels are typically arranged in two-dimensional arrays with a row and a column address for each subpixel, and having a data value associated with the subpixel. Subpixels of different colors, such as red, green, blue and white, are grouped to form pixels. EL displays can be made from various emitter technologies, including coatable-inorganic light-emitting diode, quantum-dot, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED). However, such displays suffer from a variety of defects that limit the quality of the displays. In particular, OLED displays suffer from visible nonuniformities in the subpixels across a display. These nonuniformities can be attributed to both the EL emitters in the display and, for active-matrix displays, to variability in the thin-film transistors used to drive the EL emitters. FIG. 5 shows an example histogram of subpixel luminance exhibiting differences in characteristics between pixels. All subpixels were driven at the same level, so should have had the same luminance. As FIG. 5 shows, the resulting luminances varied by 20 percent in either direction. This results in unacceptable display performance.
Some transistor technologies, such as low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS), can produce drive transistors that have varying mobilities and threshold voltages across the surface of a display (Kuo, Yue, ed. Thin Film Transistors: Materials and Processes, vol. 2: Polycrystalline Thin Film Transistors. Boston: Kluwer Academic Publishers, 2004, pg. 412). This produces objectionable visible nonuniformity. Further, nonuniform OLED material deposition can produce emitters with varying efficiencies, also causing objectionable nonuniformity. These nonuniformities are present at the time the panel is sold to an end user, and so are termed initial nonuniformities.
It is known in the prior art to measure the performance of each pixel in a display and then to correct for the performance of the pixel to provide a more uniform output across the display. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0122813 A1 by Ishizuki et al. discloses a display panel driving device and driving method for providing high-quality images without irregular luminance. The light-emission drive current flowing is measured while each pixel successively and independently emits light. Then the luminance is corrected for each input pixel data based on the measured drive current values. According to another aspect, the drive voltage is adjusted such that one drive current value becomes equal to a predetermined reference current. In a further aspect, the current is measured while an off-set current, corresponding to a leak current of the display panel, is added to the current output from the drive voltage generator circuit, and the resultant current is supplied to each of the pixel portions. The measurement techniques are iterative, and therefore slow. Further, this technique is directed at compensation for aging, not for initial nonuniformity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,073 entitled “Matrix Display with Matched Solid-State Pixels” by Salam, describes a display matrix with a process and control circuitry for reducing brightness variations in the pixels. This patent describes the use of a linear scaling method for each pixel based on a ratio between the brightness of the weakest pixel in the display and the brightness of each pixel. However, this approach will lead to an overall reduction in the dynamic range and brightness of the display and a reduction and variation in the bit depth at which the pixels can be operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,065 B1 entitled “Methods of improving display uniformity of organic light emitting displays by calibrating individual pixel” by Fan, describes methods of improving the display uniformity of an OLED. In order to improve the display uniformity of an OLED, the display characteristics of all organic-light-emitting-elements are measured, and calibration parameters for each organic-light-emitting-element are obtained from the measured display characteristics of the corresponding organic-light-emitting-element. The calibration parameters of each organic-light-emitting-element are stored in a calibration memory. The technique uses a combination of look-up tables and calculation circuitry to implement uniformity correction. However, the described approaches require either a lookup table providing a complete characterization for each pixel, or extensive computational circuitry within a device controller. This is likely to be expensive and impractical in most applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,661 B1 entitled “Method and apparatus for calibrating display devices and automatically compensating for loss in their efficiency over time” by Shen et al., describes a method and associated system that compensates for long-term variations in the light-emitting efficiency of individual organic light emitting diodes in an OLED display device by calculating and predicting the decay in light output efficiency of each pixel based on the accumulated drive current applied to the pixel and derives a correction coefficient that is applied to the next drive current for each pixel. This patent describes the use of a camera to acquire images of a plurality of equal-sized sub-areas. Such a process is time-consuming and requires mechanical fixtures to acquire the plurality of sub-area images.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0007392 A1 by Kasai et al. describes an electro-optical device that stabilizes display quality by performing correction processing corresponding to a plurality of disturbance factors. A grayscale characteristic generating unit generates conversion data having grayscale characteristics obtained by changing the grayscale characteristics of display data that defines the grayscales of pixels with reference to a conversion table whose description contents include correction factors. However, their method requires a large number of LUTs, not all of which are in use at any given time, to perform processing, and does not describe a method for populating those LUTs.
U.S. Pat. No 6,897,842 B2 by Gu, describes using a pulse width modulation (PWM) mechanism to controllably drive a display (e.g., a plurality of display elements forming an array of display elements). A non-uniform pulse interval clock is generated from a uniform pulse interval clock, and then used to modulate the width, and optionally the amplitude, of a drive signal to controllably drive one or more display elements of an array of display elements. A gamma correction is provided jointly with a compensation for initial nonuniformity. However, this technique is only applicable to passive-matrix displays, not to the higher-performance active-matrix displays which are commonly employed.
There is a need, therefore, for a more complete approach for compensating differences between components in electroluminescent displays, and specifically for compensating for initial nonuniformity of such displays.